gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-5112186-20120517045141
Ok, this is my thoughts throw this 5th season and my hopes for the next one: 1) What I like: Nate - come out to make a big development in his character, I think this is the first time I begin to actually like him. Love to see how much smarter he got. He’s now maintaining his integrity, and being sneaky and manipulative to not be easily tricked. Keep going Nate! Ivy - She was always the true underdog, and yet the one who shows more strength of character. I just love it, definitely want to see more of hers! She’s gonna to try to bring Lily down, and I’m rooting for her. I hope she can still be the same person, and learn from this. Rufus - Surprisely, I had to recently put him on this list. Simple fact is that he answered a recent wakeup call about his relationship and did remember his origins. But most of all, Rufus got to be himself without all the drama, he maintain his classy… Hope he finds a different plot to the next season. Dan - Dan definitely matured well so far, by watching him guiding his relationship with Blair, without being a drama king… He knew she’s was not sending him the big picture and was even gonna pass everything on his life to try to make it work, and decide to make it a now or never move to cut out the bullshit. I hope he expands his horizons on the 6th season. 2) What I think is Neutral: Chuck - Yup! Another time, big family trouble! What's news?! When not a trouble about Blair, it’s always a family trouble! I only think didn't put him in the dislikes, cause I kinda like the way he is handling now, he is more mature saving his dad and all, but there’s something still missing for him to go up, maybe a more different plot. Blair – Surprisely, I had to put her in my neutral list. She’s always in crisis, drama queen and stuff… Old story! Only reason why she got here and not down, is because I like how she kind of gave a break on Chuck’s thing, and was on to Dan’s. (No, I’m not a Dair’s fan, just find it interesting.) She was maturing well with the marriage problem, but after it, she kind of regress it. And now she’s on to Chuck, again… I hope this time at least, she can put an end into this go on and off history, and just make it happen, please save the drama! Be real! Lola – Seriously, I find no big deal with her so far... Yes she’s proven to be less naïve than I though she was… But I really like to see her actually take the frontline; hopefully this will probably start this the next season, side by side with Ivy. 3) What I Dislike: Lily – The big surprise, I was kind of used to see her and Rufus on the neutral line. But right now I think she’s a bitch! And I do understand that her character is like that, is just not something I appreciate, to me she’s just being a spoiled little brat. Who finishes the wedding with the love of her life, after have a bitter fight, to be married with some dude that she probably never gave a rats ass?! Next season I expect to see her down, and not to be mean, but for her to learn some lessons about being humble. Serena – Serena was stuck to me in the neutral zone for a while, but recently her character was actually regressing in her learning curve, just when I though she was working her way up. I think she’s just being a bitch since she got to be gossip girl, manipulating Dan and all… Thank god Dan didn’t gave into her scheme! Yet I don’t expect to see a depressing Serena next season, come on! Learn something! Get back on track just like with the usual job thing and go for good! 4) The Guests Ones: Georgina –Okay… This season, Georgina appeared to spice things up, and let’s face it, she got the charisma for it! What’s cool about her is that she makes things happen. I like this kind of impulsiveness, and I think is welcome to the show. My thoughts for her in next season are a new shot at Dan’s… Yup! You read this right! But unlike the usual Georgina, I’d like to see her maturing up and actually being able to be in a real relationship, I expect to take a look on her and tell: “Damn! Georgina from last season, wasn’t able to do that!” Jack - To me Jack was most welcome too… He stop being that “destroy and rise” kind of guy, to be there more for his family, Bart and Chuck, I’d like to see more of that… Next season, I hope that he can team up with Chuck for doing some real damage! Also, you’d never really know what to expect from him, it’s always nice to have the surprise element. Bart – I’m not sure if I like his back from the dead appearance. I mean for one good side he actually brings some moves to the table in this season finale and I did find it interesting. But in the other hand I know, this will automatically active the “family problem state” that’s being on and off with Chuck. I just hope they can make something different this time. Diana – She’s always a player to be considered. Not because of her ways… (Because those are actually not changed at all) But because she can trigger other people’s senses, and is always good to see their reaction… In the next season, put her on a few places and episodes and there is no mistake. Carol – Bah… This is that kind of character that you know what to expect and you’re never surprised. The prison time is doing well for her, in a matter of the acceptance of her daughter’s life style, but I don’t expect to see a lot of her, next season. William – The Man can put some scheme. It’s all right; maybe we’ll see more of him next season. Don’t have much to say; to me he’s neutral. AND REMEMBER, that’s just my opinion! I do not own truth!